


White Lilies

by crispmarshmallow



Series: lilies of light [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispmarshmallow/pseuds/crispmarshmallow
Summary: After a lifetime of service to the Jedi, Obi-Wan finally joins the Duchess of Mandalore.
Relationships: Han Solo/Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: lilies of light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	White Lilies

Obi-Wan is the first to pass - not surrounded by doom and death like surely he thought he would have, but one morning in his early eighties he just doesn’t wake from the comfort of his bed. 

He is given a private cremation in the Jedi Temple, attended by the growing Jedi population and his family. His legacy. It is a simple affair, just like Obi-Wan would have liked. Leia, Obi-Wan’s former Jedi apprentice after her father, delivers the eulogy. Anakin is too grief stricken to even consider doing so, he stands by the pyre, warm tears cascading down his cheeks. Not that he is needed, Leia says everything he could have dreamed of saying on that dias she stands on. 

Luke is the one to light the pyre as Jedi Grandmaster. He had offered to allow Anakin to carry out the task, but he had refused. Obi-Wan has always been one for tradition. He watches as Padmé clutches his hand tightly. He doesn’t need to look at her to know that she is crying. He can hear Leia quietly sobbing into Jacen’s shoulder as Han holds her. 

Anakin is the last to leave the cremation chamber, he waits for the flames to disappear. He collects the ashes, placing them in an earthen pot. Simple as he would have liked. He informs Ahsoka, boards his starfighter, and along with Artoo sets course for Mandalore. 

He is greeted by the restored Duke of Mandalore, Korkie Kryzé. The late Duchess Satine’s nephew. Korkie leads the way for Anakin. He doesn’t say much and Anakin doesn’t mind. He is in no condition to converse. 

Instead, he settles with studying the Duke. He has proved to be a promising ruler - following Satine’s path, but also, being more of a pragmatist where his aunt was an idealist. He has inherited much of his looks from the Kryzés. 

However, not for the first time, Anakin sees more than that. He has never been able to verify it, but the Duke reminds him of Obi-Wan. He has wondered on many occasions if his mind has been playing tricks on him, yet, he can not shake the feeling that it is not. Anakin had let it slide, never questioning it out loud, for if it is true, there must be a reason for the secrecy - even after all these years. 

Anakin of all people would know. 

Korkie doesn’t accompany him into the inside of the mausoleum, for which Anakin is grateful. He enters the burial chamber, carefully holding the small pot of ashes, and his other belongings he needs for the trip in his bag. 

It is a beautiful room, intricately decorated as befitted the Duchess. Above the tomb, there is a glass painting of Satine, and Anakin stops for a moment to admire it. He never knew her well in her lifetime, but she had been a close friend to Padmé, and the love of Obi-Wan’s life. 

Obi-Wan has never loved again after her. He had lived missing Satine Kryzé his whole life. 

He spent his life dedicated to Jedi, to the Republic, and to justice. Anakin’s family had been his. Anakin had made sure of that. 

Anakin, once again, regrets his absence on Obi-Wan’s mission to Mandalore that had ended with Satine’s death. Obi-Wan had been with him for him time after time - bringing him off the dangerous and dark edge that he had been dancing on. Yet, Anakin had not been with him when he needed him most. 

So Anakin owes Obi-Wan this much. 

He sets to work. He pulls out a much bigger pot out of his bag, one that is decorated in a simple, yet, beautiful manner. In a way that it would not seem out of place in the chamber. He dumps dirt he had brought into it. 

And slowly, he opens the pot full of Obi-Wan ashes. He registers that he is silently crying, but he carries on. He gently pours the contents into the pot, mixing it with the dirt with his metallic hand. 

After he finishes it, he retrieves the seeds that he brought, and buries them in the dirt. 

Seeds of white lilies. 

He picks up the pot, and his tears fall into it as he carefully places it before Satine’s tomb, amongst the other plants around her resting place. He empties his water container into it, and stands up. 

He tidies his mess, and observes his handiwork. 

_ Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order.  _ Anakin had heard Obi-Wan tell Satine on the Cornet. 

After a lifetime of service to the Jedi, Obi-Wan finally joined the Duchess. 

Anakin touches Satine’s tomb, and pays his respects. Then, he kneels before the flower pot, and pats the dirt gently. He looks up at the sky through the glass ceiling for a moment, hoping Obi-Wan is finally at peace.

“Goodbye,” His voice cracks, “old friend.” 

Korkie is waiting for him outside, he doesn’t ask anything save for wondering if Anakin would be joining him for dinner, to which Anakin refuses. 

He places his hand on the Duke’s shoulder, “Keep up the good work, your highness.” He leaves without further ado.

He senses Korkie enter the mausoleum as he does so. He smiles inwardly.

Satine would be proud of the kid.

Obi-Wan would be proud. 

As Anakin flies back to Coruscant, he knows that it will be a long time before the grief ebbs away. He knows the pain will never truly go away. Obi-Wan had been his friend. Father. Brother. 

Yet, he has accepted Obi-Wan’s passing into the Force. He does not feel the rage he had felt when his mother had died or when Obi-Wan had faked his during the Clone Wars. 

Anakin chuckles. Even in death, Obi-Wan is teaching him. He taught him acceptance. Of loss. Of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Review!


End file.
